Reality Meets Magic
by Lost.With.Charlie
Summary: What would happen if 5 friends who had only met over the internet were suddenly sent letters inviting them to Hogwarts? What if they went? Fights, jokes and magic await! Can they stop what was meant to happen? Or will they let fate take its course
1. Letters

Disclamier - I dont own anything you recognise from the hp stories :P if I did i'd be off writing Book 7 hints to JKR> I dotn even own Nat, Jen, Flick and Sandy - theyre friends of mine :P I suppose i own myself... Charlie and Shayne are based on Charlie from lost and Shayne ward - x factor winner(uk) so I dont really own them... I just kinda played with them and imagined them aged 15...

Thanks to my Buddy Flick for betaring :P

again this is dedicated to Nat, Jen, Flick and Sandy for being great friends :P luff you guys!

Dont forget to review!

Chapter 1: Letters

"Emily, get off that computer now!" Emily's Dad yelled angrily

"Just a minute dad!" Emily said turning back to the screen.

'I have to go my dads moaning' she typed into the conversation box

'Bye Em!' Lost in Cedric replied

'Bye Jen!' Em typed before closing the window and logging off messenger.

"Tidy your room!" Emily's dad yelled from the living room.

"Yes dad" Em said rolling her eyes as she pressed the shut down button.

Ten minutes later the wardrobe was practically bursting and the floor was clean.

"Em, you have a letter!" Em's mum yelled from the kitchen.

Em ran down the stairs excitedly. She didn't get letters often. She thought it was probably something from school requesting something else about GCSE information. She ran into the dining room and took the letter off the table ripping it open.

_Dear Miss Monaghan,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as a fourth year._

Em blinked and stared at the letter and re read the first line six times. She even tried running her finger over it to see if it was really written there. She shook her head thinking it was a practical joke before reading on.

_If you can attend please reply by owl by the 28th of august and more details will follow._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Em stared wide at the letter. Surely this was a joke…

The bar flashed orange and Jen clicked it and a conversation window popped up.

'I have to go my dads moaning' PunkRockPony was saying

'Bye Em!' Jen typed onto the screen

'Bye Jen!' Em's replied popped up before a bar appeared across the top of the conversation saying she was offline.

Jen closed the conversation and clicked up another that had just begun to flash.

'Ach! I drapped my water, I'm drookit! And I forgot ma bonny bucket!' Queen pineapple had said and Jen burst out laughing

'ROFL aye I'm off to get a wee dram' Jen replied still laughing. She loved her Scottish conversations with Flick and they both loved to confuse the others.

She set her status to be right back before heading into the kitchen.

On the tables her mum had placed a letter that had obviously arrived earlier in the post. She picked it up rolling her eyes thinking it was probably another warning from school before they suspended her again. She hesitantly ripped it open and read the contents.

"Oh My God! What the Hell!" She said "Ok whose idea of a joke is this!" She yelled to nobody in particular.

"I'm here to win your heart and soul, that's my goal." Flick sang dancing around her room.

"Oh shut up" she said at her computer "You're interrupting Shayne"

She sat back down as the song began to replay.

'LMAO Flick nice dancing' Purple Penguin had just said

'Oh shut up Sandy' Flick replied 'Wonder where Jen's got to…'

'She's probably up a tree with Cedric!' Sandy replied

Flick burst out laughing.

'Oh wait a minute Sandy, mum's calling' she typed in before clicking the away button and dashing off.

"What is it mum?" Flick asked

"You have a letter sweetie" Her mum replied, handing her the letter. She took it back upstairs and began to open it. She looked down at it shocked for a few minutes before looking up and realizing her messenger had cut her off again.

"Stupid machine!" She said angrily.

"Not again" Sandy rolled her eyes as her webcam conversation with Flick broke off as Flicks computer logged her off.

As she sat back in her chair Avenida logged on.

'Hey Nat!' she typed into a newly opened conversation box

'Sandy!' Nat replied cheerfully

'Guess what Em made me!' Sandy typed in

'What?' Nat asked

'A new purple penguin's icon!' Sandy replied happily 'Could you make me a banner to match?'

'Sure' Nat agreed

'Ooh posts here I'll be right back' Sandy said leaving the computer.

In the hall a single letter had fallen through the door. Sandy picked it up and read the name.

Miss Sandy Place

She opened it wondering what on earth it could be. She read it over three times taking in every word before running through to the kitchen.

Nat sat at her computer. She was bored. None of her friends were online. Sandy had just disappeared off to get the post and god knew where everybody else had gone. She waited ten minutes before logging off and turning the computer off.

She walking into the hall and spotted a letter on the mat. Picking it up she noticed it was for her. She took it up to her room and opened it eagerly.

_Dear Miss Holloway,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as a fourth year._

_If you can attend please reply by owl by the 28th of august and more details will follow._

_Albus Dumbledore _

She read the letter twice before the words actually hit her.

What on earth was going on?


	2. Familliar Faces

Wewt thanks again to Flick for Betaring! your a star! - Disclaimer - see first chapter it hasnt changed... - DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :P

Chapter 2: 

Em walked along the platform nervously. She still couldn't believe it. Even in her wildest dreams. Even since she had got the conformation letter and visited Diagon alley with Professor McGonagall she still couldn't believe that the books and films she loved were real.

She stepped nervously onto the train and accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh sorry… I… Oh my god! Jen!" Em said wild eyed recognizing Jen straight away from her photo.

"Em… I…? What on earth are you doing here?" Jen said shocked

"I got a letter…" Em replied "You?"

"Same" Jen said "I think old dumbly is losing his mind inviting me into his school… most places would be trying to kick me out"

Em laughed. Jen was just as easy to talk to face to face as online and just as randomly funny. She had a stronger Scottish accent than Em thought she would have as well.

"I can't believe it!" Em smiled "I can't believe everything that is happening to me… surely it's a dream…"

"Same" Jen agreed "Maybe I'll finally get a chance at Seamus" she winked and Em snorted

"Going to climb some trees?" she asked

They both collapsed into giggles.

"Let's go find a compartment" Jen suggested and Em nodded

They were discussing how they got the letters and what happened after when Jen spotted another familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that Flick?" She asked Em

Em looked through the compartment window at where Jen was looking and indeed she saw Flick. Or Flick's identical twin.

"I think so…" Em nodded

"Oi, Flick!" Jen said leaning out the door of the compartment and Flick turned around

"Jen?" she asked coming over "Em?" she added spotting Em sat in the compartment.

"'Care tae join us?" Jen asked

"Och aye!" Flick replied and they both burst into giggles. Em raised an amused eyebrow from behind Jen.

"Are you going to stand there giggling like prats all day or are you coming in?" Em asked

"Giggling like prats." Jen replied sticking her tongue out. She looked over Flicks head down the corridor. "Oh my god, that isn't Sandy and Nat coming towards us as well?"

"Nah that would be too much of a coincidence" Em said standing up and coming over to Jen and Flick "Oh my god, I think it is…"

"Nat! Sandy!" Jen yelled down the corridor and several other students turned to face them.

"Jen?" Nat asked her jaw dropping Sandy stood behind her eyes wide looking at the trio.

"Ok now we know there's something going on" Jen said rolling her eyes as she shut the door.

"Flick you really are small aren't you?" Em giggled as they all sat back down "And I thought I was a midget. Ouch!" Flick smacked her on the head.

"Anyway," Nat said rolling her eyes a small smile on her face, "we were discussing something serious"

"Someone is obviously plotting against us" Jen told them

"Or for us…" Sandy said

"Ooh pineapple" Flick said pulling a container out of her bag "Oh sorry" she blushed as everyone in the compartment stared at her.

"Anyway" Nat said with a giggle, rolling her eyes again. "What do you mean Sandy?"

"Maybe they plotted for us to come for fun?" Sandy suggested "So I think we should make the best of it!"

"I agree" Em nodded

"Yeah! Lets just enjoy ourselves!" Jen said, a wild grin spreading over her face "And terrorize the teachers"

"Jen!" Nat said her face a mixture of horror and excitement that looked excruciatingly painful.

Sandy, Em and Flick were in fits of laughter.

Jen stuck her tongue out as the compartment opened.

"Er, hi, are you lot, Jennifer Murray, Natalie Holloway, Emily Monaghan, Felicity Ward and Sandy Place?"

"Yes we are" Jen said immediately getting up, recognizing the Hufflepuff automatically. "And you are?" she said in a cheeky 'I'm so innocent' tone. Nat blushed bright red as Em winked at her.

"Cedric Diggory." he nodded "I have a message from Dumbledore. He says you're to go straight up to his office when you arrive at Hogwarts and I'm to take you." he explained

"Ok" Jen said batting her eyelids. Em broke into fits of giggles which she hid with a miraculously placed coughing fit. Jen sent her a glare and Em began to giggle even more and cough so hard she looked like she was choking. Nat whacked her on the back hard and finally the choking fit came to an end.

"Are you ok?" Cedric asked the florescent red Em.

"Yep, thanks!" Em said wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Anyway…" Cedric started "I'll meet you on the platform. Follow the first years to Hagrid the game keeper and I'll stand with him, ok?"

"Sure" Jen smiled battering her eyelashes and Em hid a new burst of giggles.

Cedric gave them an odd look before leaving.

"Why did you have to mess it up for me?" Jen asked Em who was now laughing like a mad woman.

"Because… it…it's…so…funny! Anyway… I thought you wanted Seamus?" She laughed Jen rolled her eyes.

"Well… yeah I do… who says I can't climb a tree with both of them?" Jen asked

"Nat does" Em said pointing at Nat who was blushing; she blushed, if possible even more.

"So?" Jen said rolling her eyes and taking her seat "Nat's not going to be doing any tree climbing soon… No guy wants to climb a tree with a tomato…"

The whole compartment burst out laughing again.

"You know what that means?" Nat said as the laughter died

Her face still bright red

"What?" Em asked

"The trio is at Hogwarts still! I'm betting they're in at least second year as cedric has his prefects badge on!" Nat said excitedly

"Oh no, I don't want a year of snakes" Jen said rolling her eyes "Watch it, I'll be the one of us lot that gets petrified…"

"I sense that would probably be a good thing more than a bad thing." Em giggled sticking her tongue out and Jen elbowed her.

"Here you go" Cedric said knocking on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice said from inside. "Ah thank you Cedric, you may leave"

Cedric left and Nat stared longingly after him. Em elbowed her back into reality and she blushed again.

"I just wanted to inform you that you all will be placed into Gryffindor as fourth years. This means you will be staying in the fourth year girl's dorms." Dumbledore explained "I know fully well two of you should be in fifth year" He nodded at Em and Nat. "However fifth year as you may know is owl year so instead I placed you all in fourth year. You will be sharing the dorms with three other girls who I believe you have heard of… do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"I do" Nat said nodding as the others shook their heads.

"Ah good, Miss Holloway can lead you then" Dumbledore smiled "The password is Fudge. You have quite a bit of catching up to do in your studies but I believe you will be fine."

"Is that it?" Jen asked

"Yes, Miss Murray" Dumbledore nodded "Have fun, girls"

They filed out of the room and Nat led them to the common room.

"How do you know where the common room is anyway?" Flick asked Nat

"I just remember" Nat said with a shrug

They entered the common room which was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sandy asked glancing around the empty room taking in the comfy looking chairs by the fire.

"Start of term feast" Em said thoughtfully "Aww that means we missed it"

"Oh well" Jen said with a shrug "Let's go find our dorm!"

They followed Jen up the stairs to the fourth year girl's dorms. Jen pushed the door open and ran over to the bed near the window.

"I claim this one!" She sat down on it

"Jen, you can't…" Flick started

"Flick, don't tell me what I can't do! I'm older than you!" Jen said lying back on the bed

"By three months," Flick rolled her eyes, "and what I was going to say is that trunk at the bottom of the bed isn't yours!"

"Oh that" Jen said, rolling her eyes and getting off the bed. She looked around for her trunk and then ran over and began to drag it over to the bed she wanted. "Any one going to help me?" She panted

"No," Em said shaking her head "Watching you struggle is entertaining!"

Jen gave her a death glare and continued to move the trunk. Ten minutes later she'd started to move the other trunk back to the bed her trunk had previously been at. The others by this point had found their own trunks and started to unpack.

Em placed her final photo, one of her riding a horse, on her bedside table just as Jen was dusting off her hands.

"And that girls, is how you swap trunks over" Jen said plopping down on her newly claimed bed between Em and Nat.

The dormitory door opened as she spoke and three girls came in. The First girl they recognized immediately. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. It was Hermione Granger. The others they were pretty sure were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Er, are you the new girls?" Hermione asked

"Yep" Jen placing her polar bear teddy next to her on the bed.

"Er, isn't that my bed?" Hermione asked Jen

"Nope its mine." Jen said standing up.

"I think you'll find its mine" Hermione said angrily "I always have the bed next to the window."

"This year you don't" Jen replied "Its mine. Look, my trunk. My stuff. Mine."

Hermione Glared at her and Jen glared back.

"You swapped them over!" Hermione said furiously

"Didn't" Jen said sticking out her tongue

"Did" Hermione replied

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"You little…" Hermione said as she glared. "Liar"

"Bitch!" Jen said pouncing towards Hermione. Em grabbed the back of her robes as Lavender took Hermione's arm.

"Look can we stop arguing?" Nat asked

"Sorry about her" Em said holding the struggling Jen

"I'm Emily Monaghan, That's Natalie Holloway, Felicity Ward, Sandy Place and This is Jennifer Murray" Em introduced the group. "But we prefer Em, Nat, Flick, Sandy and Jen"

"I'm Parvati, She's Lavender and that's Hermione" Parvati introduced the group.

Em let Jen go and pointed her at the bed. Lavender let Hermione go too and they avoided each others eyes. Em folded her arms and shook her head if this was a taster of the year to come it was going to be an amusing year.

"Do you know what this means?" Nat whispered in Em's ear and Em shook her head. "If it's the trios fourth year then that means…"

"The tri-wizard tournament" They both whispered together excitedly.


	3. Polar bears and Potions

Thanks again to Flick for betaing it in fic club ;) Disclaimer - see first chapter cause it STILL hasnt changed DONT FORGET toooo review ;)

Chapter 3: Polar Bears and Potions. 

"Em! Em! Em! Get up!" Jen said, bouncing on the end of her bed like an overly bouncy bouncing ball.

"Piss off!" Em said, throwing a stuffed polar bear at her.

"Why was Rob on your bed?" She said jumping off the bed after the polar bear, which rolled across to Hermione's bed.

"Well I don't know." Em said sleepily "Maybe he walked over here?"

"No he didn't. You stole him!" Jen said accusingly as Em raised herself.

"Oh, bugger off Jen." Em said tiredly. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

Once Em had got up, dressed, yelled at Jen for stealing her Charlie teddy, stole Rob, held him hostage, got yelled at by Hermione for making them all late, told her to piss off, swapped teddies back with Jen and kissed her Dom picture goodbye, they headed down to breakfast.

"Ooh, pineapple for breakfast!" Flick said, excitedly helping herself.

"I think Dumbles knew you were coming!" Em giggled, grabbing a slice of toast.

"Well he did, didn't he" Flick said through a mouthful of pineapple.

"Ooh look, isn't that Harry?" Sandy said pointing at a group of boys that had just entered.

"And Ron!" Nat nodded looking at the approaching boys.

"And Seamus…" Jen said looking like she was about to start to bounce around the room. "He's so dreamy…"

Em poked her.

"Ouch!" Jen complained

Em stuck her tongue out as Jen returned her attention to the incoming Gryffindor's. To her delight they sat down pretty close to them. Ron noticed the five of them and smiled.

"Are you the new girls?" he asked.

"Yes we are!" Jen smiled, battering her eye lids at Seamus, who took a double look at her as he reached for a piece of toast and accidentally put his elbow in some butter and blushed profusely as everyone around him burst into laughter.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron smiled "He's Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and I'm sure you've all heard of Harry…"

"Nice to meet you all!" Nat smiled.

The other girls nodded.

"I'm Emily Monaghan, that's Jennifer Murray, Natalie Holloway, Felicity Ward and Sandy Place." Em smiled "But we prefer Em, Jen, Nat, Flick and Sandy."

"Are you related to Shayne ward?" Dean asked Flick "You know in fifth year?"

"There's a Shayne ward?" she said, her mouth a gape.

"Er, yeah." he smiled "Never mind""

"I've got to meet him!" Flick giggled in Em's ear.

Flick began to hum That's My Goal as she cut up her pineapple.

"So Seamus…" Jen was smiling, eye lids battering like mad. "Do you know what lessons we have today?"

"I…no." Seamus replied keeping his elbows pressed into his sides as to avoid putting them in any more butter. "They hand out timetables soon. Look, McGonagall is handing them out now" he gestured towards the witch that was coming down the table handing out sheets of parchment to every student.

"Oh no!" Harry complained as he looked at his timetable.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Potions first thing!" Harry groaned "And on Friday afternoons all afternoon!"

"Is potions horrid?" Em asked innocently, knowing fully well what his answer was going to be.

"Yes!" Harry said hitting his head on the table "Snape's an absolute twat."

"Harry! He's a professor!" Hermione's voice rang out.

"So?" Ron said, rolling his eyes "It doesn't stop him being a wanker."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's shocked voice said as Jen burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's your problem?" Hermione sneered.

Jen just laughed at her.

Em quickly adverted her eyes and checked that day's timetable.

Potions, then Charms, then Transfiguration and finally Divination.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Nat across the table, who was also ignoring Jen rolling around on the floor laughing and Hermione yelling at her. Then she noticed a boy, five seats down from Nat with brown hair with blonde highlights. She couldn't stop staring. He looked down the table and their eyes made contact and Em looked away blushing.

Nat winked and Em smiled.

They finished breakfast, broke Jen and Hermione up and then headed down to potions, the boys leading the way. Jen was flirting like mad with Seamus who was blushing like mad back.

They took seats towards the back with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus. (They were all careful to make sure Jen and Hermione were as far apart as possible.) Em's was sat next to Flick and Nat with Sandy next to Nat and Jen on the end of the row. To Flick's left sat Seamus, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Good morning class." Snape's icy voice ran through their veins like poison.

Em shuddered.

"Today we will be revising from last year. The instructions are on the board. Get to work."

The girls nervously pulled out their potion kits and got to work.

"He's an absolute vampire!" Nat whispered in Em's ear as they got to work. Em burst out laughing.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss…" Snape sneered

"Ineedtowashmyhair." Em replied

"Miss Ineedtowashmyhair." Snape sneered before realizing what he had just said. "You little… What is your name?"

"Emily, Emily Monaghan and we know you're secret Snapey poo!" Em smirked back at him.

"Well, Miss Monaghan, 100 points from Gryffindor and detention!" Snape sneered.

Em shrugged and stared him in the eye defiantly.

He gave her another sneer before walking off.

"Classic, Em!" Jen winked

"You know, I think we should be the new marauders." Em grinned back

"Can I be Siri? Please, please, please!" Jen begged

"If you get detention with me!" Em laughed.

Jen winked and raised her hand.

Snape ignored her as he passed.

"Oi!" Jen shouted at his receding back "Can't you see I have my hand up you deranged twat?"

Snape spun on his heel and glared at her.

"100 points from Gryffindor, Miss…"

"Murray." Jen smirked.

"Miss Murray!" Snape Snapped "It looks like there are some more obnoxious brats in Gryffindor this year!"

"Obnoxious, am I?" Jen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Snape sneered, coming up and standing in front of her. Jen took her chance and pretended to reach to put something in the cauldron and accidentally knocked the half finished potion over onto Snape.

The girls hid their laughter as Snape's face turned an angry shade of purple and his robes began to turn pink then suddenly begin to melt. Snape realised what was happening and half ran half hobbled out of the classroom as all the Gryffindor's started to roll around laughing.

Em and Jen high fived each other giggling like mad.

Charms was pretty uneventful. Flitwick was as exciting as he was short. The only slightly eventful thing that happened was Jen flirting with Seamus who was her partner; this in turn caused Seamus to accidentally set the mouse he was charming to not squeak to have its tail set on fire.

At the end of transfiguration, yet another boringly uneventful lesson McGonagall called Jen and Em to talk to her.

"Professor Snape has asked me to inform you that you both have detention with him tonight at five." McGonagall sighed "I hope you won't be making a habit of causing trouble."

"No miss" Jen said innocently "It was an accident anyway"

McGonagall shook her head and they scampered back up to the Great hall for lunch. After Lunch They traipsed up to Divination.

"Why did you lot pick to do divination?" Ron rolled his eyes "It's awful!"

"Dumbledore picked for us…" Nat said rolling her eyes "Reckons it'll be easy to catch up."

"Unlucky" Harry shrugged "Its only easy to catch up cause it's a load of rubbish. Watch it I bet within five minutes she's predicted my death"

"You're Death?" Sandy said attempting to pretend she didn't know this was a regular occurrence.

"Yep" Harry Nodded "Her favorite way to start the lesson, Harry Killing"

"Sounds… Fun…" Em said "If she predicts mine she's going to have a crystal ball thrown at her."

The group snickered

They proceed to climb up the ladder up to divination. Em, Flick, Jen and Seamus took seats round one little table and Nat, Sandy, Harry and Ron took the one next to them.

"Welcome back to another year of divination." Professor Trelawney's Mystical voice rang throughout the room. As Em, Jen and Flick broke down into giggles.

"Dear" Trelawney said mystically to Harry "you are in grave danger!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes

"What from enlighten me…" He asked sarcastically

"Why your death my dear" Trelawney said placing a hand on his shoulder "You will die young I can see it now."

"Really?" Harry said "You predicted that last year."

"Yes, dear!" She said mystically "That is because it is as true now as it was then!"

"I'll bare that in mind." Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.

"On to today's lesson!" Trelawney said in her sing song mystical voice. "You shall be studying the art of crystal balls," Jen burst out laughing and Trelawney ignored her, "and tea leaves. You will all find a crystal ball in front of you, help yourself to cups and pages 65 to 69 of The Art of Divination should help you."

"Watch this" Flick whispered in Em's ear.

"Oh, Professor! I see something!" Flick said, raising her hand.

"Yes, dear?" she said, coming away from Harry to talk to Flick.

"I see a cup… a tournament." Flick said attempting a vague mystical voice.

"Yes. my dear. carry on!" Trelawney said excitedly.

"I see… a cup of tea about to spill on you!" Flick predicted. Jen, seeing her chance, obliged and 'accidentally' knocked over her cup of tea onto the professor.

"My dear! You have the sight!" she said excitedly, ignoring the scolding hot tea Jen had just poured on her.

"Can you tell me what tournament you can see?" Trelawney asked excitedly

"The…tri…tri…biz…no…wiz…wizard…The Tri-wizard Tournament!" Flick said excitedly.

"My dear, you really do have the sight! Only the staff members know that Dumbledore is about to announce the introduction of the Tri-wizard Tournament tonight at dinner!"

Em hid her laughter with a coughing fit. Jen had shoved her fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Nat and Sandy were in silent hysterics at the next table.

Eventually the lesson finished and Em wiped away a tear of laughter.

"The look on her face!" she said with a smile

"Nice work, Flick!" Jen giggled.

That night they all sat down to dinner excitedly. knowing what Dumbledore was about to announce. They listened to his rather dull lecture about the tournament.

"Reckon I should tell her who the champions are going to be?" Flick sniggered in Em's ear as Dumbles announced the champion's selection process. Em started to giggle too.

"Ooh, should I enter?" Jen asked excitedly

"No" Everyone replied at once.

"But..." Jen began to say

"No" They all yelled, causing half the hall to look to see what they were doing.

After dinner, Nat, Flick and Sandy headed back up to the common room while Em and Jen headed to their doom. Or was it his doom? Detention with Snape.


End file.
